


And So It Was

by celeryumbrella



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Homophobia, Legion being super shitty as they do, M/M, Mormonism, Rape Mentions, Typical Post-Apoc violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryumbrella/pseuds/celeryumbrella
Relationships: Caesar/Joshua Graham (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And So It Was

Joshua had never felt his fingers itch before. It wasn’t until this moment now that he realized they could itch in such a way. The heat was remarkable and the itching was insistent and yet he knew scratching at them wouldn't do anything; nothing would be quelled by that fruitless effort. Looking down at his boots he blinked several times, swallowing audibly as he felt that heavy hand on his shoulder once more; that same amazing, warm, heavy-set arm around his shoulder now. He didn’t look at its owner, he simply looked out in front of him, the land stretching out as far as he could see. 

“I need you, though.” Edward’s voice was soft, his tongue running over his teeth as he spoke. His gaze cast down to the ground. “I need you to translate for me. You’re better than I am.” He huffed out a laugh, running an errant hand through his blonde hair. 

“You can translate well enough. My translations aren't perfect. Look at the mess a mistranslation landed us with the Blackfoots.” Joshua gestured vaguely with his left hand back towards the camp, far down the rock side in a small valley they’d found. Edward shook his head, his brow furrowing as he took a few steps closer to Joshua, now standing inches apart. 

“But look at the fucking  _ good _ it did,” Edward said, his arm still around Joshua’s shoulders. “We came all this way. We walked into this canyon with the idea that we  _ might _ be able to talk to the Blackfoots.” Edwards' voice was soft and warm and affirming; his smile was genuine. “It was touch and go for a minute, but here we are and we’re safe and sound. You really want to walk away from this?” Joshua pulled away, running his hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes for a moment. 

“What am I walking away from exactly?” He turned back towards Edward. The setting sun behind the other man, casting orange and yellow hues through his blonde hair. Joshua’s fingers itched again. That same tingling sensation. Some kind of want. 

“From whatever better future we can salvage from the nothingness out there. From whatever we can make  _ this _ !” Edward gestured to the camp below them, the figures of everyone blurry and obscured from such a height. “From...whatever happened the other night.” Edwards' voice did not drop as he spoke. He said everything as clear as day, his arms crossed over his chest and his narrowed hazel eyes burning holes through the other man. Joshua looked down at the camp below them in the valley and let go of a heavy sigh, running an errant hand through his dark hair. 

“I told you, I can’t. It’s…” Edward rolled his eyes as Joshua spoke, walking up to the other man and elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Shut up with that shit, will you? It’s only you and your  _ tribe  _ that really care anymore.” Edward raised his left eyebrow as he spoke. A real smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Joshua frowned. 

“My  _ tribe  _ and my God care very much,” Joshua said gently, his voice a low thrum. His jaw tightened, his teeth gritting together for a moment. Edward sighed through his nose. 

“Look, I didn’t mean it like….I just...I grew up in a completely different world, you know?” He shook his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes for a moment before he pushed it back. “I was never told that was wrong or ‘sinful’,” Edward rolled his hazel eyes, a warm reassuring smile on his face as he spoke, “it’s just how it is sometimes. For some people.” His smile disappeared slowly when he said that. His eyes pulled away from the other man, and he found himself staring out over the camp below them and beyond: out into the wastes. 

“I grew up in a very different world.” Joshua’s words were quiet, almost a whisper. As though he didn’t want anyone to hear him; as though that very admission was one of inescapable guilt. He sighed through his nose, drawing his arms up to cross them over his chest. He turned and looked at Edward, his blue eyes narrowed before he spoke. “If I stay, I’ll help you with the translations.” He began to walk past Edward, down to the camp. His boots crunching on the rocks and dirt, crackling wildly in contrast with the silence which enveloped the two men on the hill. Edward moved quickly and stood in front of Joshua. 

“What do you mean, ‘if’?” Edward was always bullheaded—and now he was even more so. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth was a straight line. 

“I haven't made up my mind yet, Edward. I don’t want to make a decision standing on this hillside. Give me some time." Joshua didn't look at Edward as he walked away down the path towards the camp; his words were cold. Edward watched the other man’s form disappear down the hill and into the mingling shapes of the camp's inhabitants. Leaving Edward to stand in the dirt as the sun set behind him. Edwards's chest hurt, he realized, too little and too late. 


End file.
